Nightmares
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Oneshot of Yugi and Yami enjoy:D


Hey there this is Seeker Heart!

I was thinking and thought I should write an oneshot of the Puzzleshipping. In this one it's about the part of Yugi having nightmares of the Seal of Orichaclos.

He hated himself for being a use of the card and trying to use it against Yami. Like Yami he hated himself for ever using it. But Yugi hated himself more. Now Yami has to help him from that nightmare and trying to calm him down.

_**WAINING THIS WILL HAVE LEMON IN IT!**_

Me: Hey guys I hope you guys are ready for this oneshot.

Yugi: Yeah I'm sure am!

Yami: *sighed* She's just going to make us look like bakas.

Me: Watch it shadow boy! I'm still tick off at you cause of that Wolf's Shinning Light!

Yugi: Please can we just get along?"

Both: NO!

Yugi: *sighed* Man.

Yami: Seeker does not own the characters from Yugioh or anything else.

Me: (Well, at least he's in his nice mood.) Enjoy!

* * *

In the Game Shop at a dead of night, Yugi was in his room getting his pjs on for tonight's rest. The Millennium Puzzle was sat next to his bed stand so he knows that it's there.

By the time he was done of getting his pjs on, Yugi went to bed. "Well a good nights rest then." he said to himself. He went to his lamp and shut of the light.

Outside of the Game Shop it was raining and lighting a lot. Yugi was shudder to hear the thunder coming after the lighting strike. He grab his blanket very tightly in a frighten dream, however this dream was a nightmare.

**Yugi's dream:**

_Yami and Yugi were dueling each at a wastelands and Yugi was holding out a card out into the opening. "Now for my next turn I play…" He looked at the card and smiled evilly. _

"_Yugi I know what you are thinking! Don't use that card!" Yami said to him. _

"_So you said it to me to use it, but why haven't you listen to me when I told you not to use this." Yugi showed the card. It had a circle green lines with a star shape in the middle._

_Yami was startled by that card, The Seal of Orichaclos. That card that takes souls of those who lost the duel and take them to a bad place in Stone Tablets. "Yugi I know what I did is wrong and I'm sorry-"_

"_I don't need your sorry now pharaoh! All I want is revenge!" Yugi shouted at Yami as he throws the card into the slot of his duel disk. The light was swirling all over Yugi and then the floor had a green circle on it. _

_Then the same circle star was on top of Yugi's head and his eyes were dark purple. "Now you will see what pain I had to be put through!" Yugi said to his other side._

_Yami was scared of Yugi now more than ever. It remanded him of what he had become when Yami used that card. He was evil looking and scary to look at. "Yugi don't let that card used you! Don't let it use you like it used me!" Yami said to him._

"_So you are going to feel the pain as I have. I hope you enjoy it." Yugi said evilly to him. Yami just stand there shaking like a leaf. "Now finish him!" Yugi shouted at his monster._

_Then the monster used his sword slash on Yami. "YUGI!"_

**End of dream:**

"YUGI!" Yami's voice was heard by Yugi that made him gasp with fright. He panted and looked around his room to see what had happened. Once he breathed in and out he was calm.

"That dream was about me and Yami…" Yugi said as he recalls the dream. Then out of nowhere a tear fell down from his cheek to his hand. He gasps as he looks at it. He was crying over a nightmare; however this nightmare was much worse than any other nightmares.

This scared him the most, he was angry at Yami for not listening to him of not to use that card, he wanted revenge for what Yami had did to him, and he was a slave who is being used by the card.

'Why is that…coming…back…to me… I didn't mean to…' He thought himself as tears begin to form and fell from his face. He begins to sob in his pillow badly.

Then out of nowhere came the spirit of the pharaoh, Yami. He walks over to his Hikari wondering what's wrong with him. He sat next to the sobbing young boy then placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked him. Yugi looked up from his wet pillow to his dark half face.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream that's all." Yugi lied as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. However, Yami didn't believe him, because the eyes of Yugi's were showing pain and regret inside them.

"I don't think so Yugi. Something's wrong," Yami said to him. "What was the dream about?" he asked him.

"It was about the…duel me and you…had. When I was…" Yugi couldn't answer the rest without crying in front of his Yami. But the pharaoh nodded his head to him.

"I know…about that Yugi. I get it now." Yami said to him. Yugi's eyes begin to water, but no tears are not felling off his eyes.

"I shouldn't have been mad at you though!" Yugi raised his voice and that surprised Yami.

"No, you have that right to get mad as me." Yami said to him. "I was dumb and not thinking straight. I let my fears control me before I act. I act like a fool and I deserved it. You don't need to be sorry about that." he finished.

"YOU DON'T GET IT YAMI! I WAS ACTTING LIKE A MONSTER! I WAS UPSET FOR BEING USED TO Dartz AS HIS PET!" Yugi shouted back at him. Then the tears moved freely from his eyes to his cheeks.

Yami sighed knowing the same pain he felt when he lost Yugi's soul and for almost losing his friendship with him and others. He pulled Yugi closed to his chest so the young one can cry on his chest. While doing that Yami rubbed his hair gently trying to comfort him.

Yugi sat next to Yami for at least about an hour crying his eyes out about that awful dream. He hated himself for being weak and used against his will to fight Yami at a chamber when Yami and Kaiba were dueling Dartz to save everyone's lives.

"Yugi you shouldn't shed those tears for me. As I told you before I was an idiot, I was stupid, and I was wrong to use that card. You have the right to be mad at me for ever using it. I learned my listen." Yami said to him.

Yugi took his face off Yami's chest so he can see his dark half's face. Yami's eyes were full of truth. Yami lick the tears away from Yugi's cheeks that made him blush badly when Yami licks his cheeks.

"Yami…thank you." Yugi said to him. Yami smiled at him then the two made a passion kiss. Yami used his shadow magic and transport them inside the puzzle to Yugi's soul room.

"Huh? Why are we-" Yugi wondered until Yami kiss him again to shut him up.

"I thought we should have a good love making inside the room so no one can hear us." Yami said evilly to him. Yugi blushed ten times worse. Then the love begins once again with the two kissing each other again.

For each time they kiss Yami took this chance to unbutton Yugi's shirt just for that cute chest to show. Then Yami nibble his light's ear Yugi jerk when Yami was licking his ear. He shivered to feel that tongue playing with its target.

"Yami don't tease me." Yugi whimpered. Yami smiled evilly again. Then he pinched his Hikari's nipples making them harden. Yugi moaned and screamed a little but with pleasure that was coming to his body.

Yami smiled more than ever before. While his hand plays with the young boy's chest, his other hand headed to the bottom part where Yugi's member is. Yugi gasp to feel that on his manhood. His hands were pinned by Yami's one hand.

"I don't think so Yugi. I can't let that happen now can I?" Yami whispered to him. Yugi shivered to feel that breath breathing on his neck. Yugi misses that feeling a lot when he and Yami were separated thanks to that card.

Yami messaged Yugi member with his cold yet warm hands inside Yugi's pjs pants. Yugi shivered like crazy when Yami was doing that to him. "Yami…take me already!" the young screamed. Yami smiled.

"As you wish my love." Yami said. Then without thinking in about few minutes Yugi was naked under Yami in his bed.

Yugi shivered coldly as Yami begin to rub Yugi's body with his hands. Again the shivers were coming back to Yugi. He moaned and groaned when Yami was messaging his body with his hands. Yugi was feeling really good when Yami was playing with his body.

Then Yami kissed Yugi's belly which made the young giggle. Then Yugi gasp again when Yami took Yugi's member into his mouth licking its special spots were it needed to be licked.

"Ya-Yami!" Yugi tried to say but the pleasure was so much that he can't say anything straight right now. After a few licks Yugi released his seed into Yami's mouth which of course Yami drink all of it.

Yugi blushed with embarrassment of releasing inside Yami's mouth. "You are feeling okay there." Yami said to him.

"Yea…I'm fine…" Yugi said. "I'm sorry if I…" Yugi panted. Yami smiled at Yugi knowing his innocent look always makes him miss him so much.

"Don't worry. That memory will be gone as long you are well and strong. Then it will be let go." Yami said to him. Yugi took his hand and then smiled at him.

Afterwards, Yami suck his two fingers in his mouth then placed them inside Yugi's entrance ring. "AHHH!" the young one screamed. "Its hurts." he said to his yami with tears showing. Yami then kissed his lips to silence him then wipe the tears away from the young's purple eyes.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since we did this." Yami said to him. Yugi smiled kindly at him. Yami took of his pants along with his boxers so his manhood can be shown into view. Yugi swallowed a lump in his throat knowing this part is coming.

"You ready Yugi." Yami said to him. Yugi nodded nervously at him then the two joined bodies. Yugi moaned and groaned as he was holding Yami's hand. Yami was ramming into Yugi like a crazy mad man.

"Yami! More!" Yugi said to him. Yami smirked evilly as he continued to pump into Yugi's body. Then something made Yugi moan in pleasure not in pain. "Yami there! Please don't stop!" Yugi screamed.

Yami smiled. "Alright here it goes." Yami said to him.

Yami continued to do his thing to the young one's body. Yugi moaned with pleasure and a little a bit of pain too. Yugi clawed Yami's back with made the dark groan in pain a little. 'Man I didn't know how much I miss this pain so much.' Yami thought to himself.

Then it was time. "Yami I'm going-..c-cum!" Yugi said to him. Yami nodded his head to him.

"I…know…so am…I…ah!" Yami responded. When it was almost close to being done, Yami rubbed Yugi's member harder as Yugi moaned like crazy.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as his seed once again landed on their chests.

"YUGI!" Yami screamed then his release was filling Yugi up inside his body from their love making surprise. Then the boys panted heavily from that night make out.

Yami pulled off of Yugi and the young one whimpered from the pain and not having his warmth back. Yami lay next to him and then pulled a sheet on them.

"I love you Yami…" Yugi said before the sleep took over him. Yami smiled then kissed his light's forehead.

"I love you too Yugi." Yami said then he too fallen a sleep in the bed of Yugi's soul room. Yugi smiled, what Yami said is true if you strong and let go the nightmare won't come back again.

Yugi snuggled closely to Yami lying on his chest to feel that good heart beat in his ear. "Thank you Yami." Yugi said to him.

Then the dream of nightmare was gone forever.

* * *

**Me: Well what do you think?**

**Yugi: Really nice thanks Seeker!**

**Yami: Well I have to a meant I'm impressing. Nice work.**

**Me: Thanks…I guess.**

**Then all three: Review please! **


End file.
